A paint roller is well known in the art for painting objects and structures, for example a wall of a house. The roller requires paint to be distributed along the roller to enable painting an even coat over the object that is being painted. Various apparatuses have been created to better distribute the paint on the roller from a paint bag. For example, a roller that comprises a motor that pumps paint from a paint bag. In some cases, the roller comprises a button that is used to pour the paint onto the roller through a pipe. Some painting devices enable squeezing a paint tube in which the paint is stored. The paint tube compresses causing the paint inside to flow out and onto a paint roller or paint brush.